


Takaba Akihito's Troublesome Journey to Find His Inner Peace

by Green_Destiny



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Japanese Culture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Destiny/pseuds/Green_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is a grand tea and ikebana master. Akihito is forced by his family to go and train under him in order to learn calmness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takaba Akihito's Troublesome Journey to Find His Inner Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, Happy New Year! I originally drew this for the VF Alternate Career Fest at the Yamane Ayano LJ comm in 2013, and this was the career path and prompt I chose to explore.
> 
> I've had time over Christmas to touch up the drawings and post them here, since I remember being quite fond of Asami and Akihito in this universe. The images are quite big so give them a little chance to load. It's a scrolling adventure from then onwards. Enjoy!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, how do you like them in this universe? I'm rather partial to the whole strict sensei/rebelious student thing. As I write this, a continuation scenario is milling around in my head so there'll probably be more, wouldn't that be fun? ;D


End file.
